The present invention relates to dispensing devices for mounting cakes of air treatment materials in air distribution systems, and more particularly to such devices wherein cake-receiving cups are mounted on bracket means secured to filter panels positioned in the air distribution system.
The treatment of air by the evaporation or sublimation into the atmosphere of materials, such as odorants, germicides, and absorbents, is well known in the art. Such treatment materials are advantageously prepared in the form of solid cakes, often incorporating a carrier as well as the active treatment agent, from which particles of molecular size can evaporate or sublimate into the surrounding atmosphere.
In the use of such treatment materials, the problem arises of locating and maintaining treatment cakes in the air flow of forced air ventilation systems, such as are commonly associated with central heating and air conditioning installations. Several prior art arrangements have located such materials in conventional air filters either by impregnating the fibrous matrix of the filter with the treating substance, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,226 to Bourassa, or by configuring special filter pads into which individual holders of treatment cakes may be inserted, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,902,877 and 4,028,073 to Swaim.
Such prior art arrangements have not met with wide success due to the requirement that specially prepared or manufactured filters be employed and, in some of the proposed structures, because of the predictable fouling of the dispensing surfaces with dust and particulate matter deposited from the airstream, while the filter is performing its primary function of cleansing the air flow.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide means for securing air treatment materials, typically in cake form, to conventional air filters.
It is an object of the invention to provide means for positioning air treatment materials adjacent filter panels, which means are readily adaptable to a wide range of filter panel sizes.
It is an object of the invention to provide brackets for mounting of air treatment materials proximate to conventional air filter panels, whereby the materials are held in cups securable to such brackets at different inclinations, thus to adapt the dispensing device to different filter panel orientations.